Anime Craze
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: every anime charecter from every show or movie i like has been thrown into this crazy story. In the course of this story the charecters are forced to particapate in various events. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

another story from me, Rori! oh the fun! ::grabs Mepaewag and prepares for a grandscale adventure that will probably never be finished::

this story contains many animes some you may know some you may not, so every time a new charecter is introduced I'll put what show they belong to in (blah)

but I will only do this the first time they apear, unless your mentally deficent you should be able to figure it out.

HAIL SILVER AWAY!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following; Inuyasha, Neon Genisess Evangelion, FLCL, Petshop Of Horrors, Gundam Wing, Fruits Basket, Wolf's Rain, Trigun, Case Closed, Lupin III, Chobits, Real Bout Highschool, Ranma 1/2, Cowboy Bebop, Rorouni Kenshin, Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away, My Neighbor Totoro, Dragon Knights, Oh My Goddess, Fushigi Yugi, Gravitation, Ceres Celestial Legend, Rebirth, Card Captor Sakura, Gundam Last Outpostm, Clover, S-CRY-ed, or any other anime I happen to throw in here. I also do not own Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, but i wish I did...

any way I might not use all those anime, I'm basically just throwing every charecter I can think of in the story so I thought it safe to list all the animes I like in case I do decide to use them.

chapter 1: grumpy authoress

A fourteen year old girl is sleeping on her bed, a pillow clutched to her head in a vain attempt to block the sunlight streaming into her room from her open window.

Various anime charecters are crowded around her discussing wether or not they should wake her.

"Let the girl have her sleep!" argued Miroku (Inuyasha) while eyeing her bottom with obvious interest.

"But if we don't wake her how are we supposed to know where we are?!" argued Asuka (Neon Genisess Evangelion)

"What if she's some sort of monster in disguise?" asked Leon (Petshop Of Horrors) Leon always expected things to be other than what they appeared after spending so much time in Count D's petshop, where he had encountered rabbit girls, dragons, a man eating goat thing (can't think of proper name of the animal) among other things.

Rei, (Neon Genisess Evangelion) Kanna, (Inuyasha) Heero, (Gundam Wing) Trowa, (Gundam Wing) Kiba, (Wolf's Rain) and Rune (Dragon Knights) remained silent which is in thier nature to do anyway.

Kyo (Fruits Basket) looked very annoyed to be within such close proximity to so many females and was careful to stay in the corner, away from everyone else. Chii (Chobits) saw him and decided to ask him a very important question "Where is Hideki?" she asked. Kyo looked perplexed, he had no idea who this Hideki person was but it apeared Chii wasn't going to go anywhere untill she knew where Hideki was. Kyo randomly pointed to the other side of the room, hoping she'd leave. "Thank you!" before she left she gave Kyo a quick hug. Kyo froze 'damn' he thought and waited to turn into a cat. He didn't. Kyo looked down at himself in great surprise. 'I'm free!' he thought estatically, obviously thinking the spirit of the Cat had finally released it's hold on him. He was so happy he jumped at the first female he saw and hugged her. She happened to be Ryoko (Real 'Bout High School) Ryoko turned around to see who had hugged her but only saw a pile of clothes and an orange cat, who looked very irratated. Ranma (Ranma 1/2) saw the cat and shreiked in terror. He started running around in frantic circles trying to put some distance between himself and the cat. But as he was running around more and more cats came out of various hiding places in the small room. These cats however were real cats, not a young boy posessed by the vengeful spirit of the Cat from the chinese Zodiac. The cats belonged to Rori, the girl who was still fast asleep, and there were 10 of them in the room with another 11 scattered throughout the rest of the house or lounging in the sun and doing vairious other cat things. ((yes I do have 21 cats, thank you Stargirl for the idea of bringing Ranma to my house!)) Ranma was about to pass out from fear, he was sniffleing pathetically and swaying back and forth knees clutched to his chest. Spike (Cowboy Bebop) observed the pathetic teen with disdain, and decided to put him out of his misery. Spike quickly tapped a pressure point at the base of Ranma's neck and Ranma promptly passed out.

Inuyasha was getting very impatient with this whole thing and decided to take things into his own hands. He growled and started to poke Rori's arm. "Wake up!" he demanded. Rori turned over and continued to sleep. Inuyasha grabbed the pillow Rori was clutching and tried to take it away. Rori's brow furrowed and she sleepily fought back for the pillow. "Wake up!" he demanded again. Rori's hand went in the air and made a shooing gesture and she mumbled "Five more minutes" Inuyasha had no idea what this "minute" she spoke of was so he continued to poke her arm. Rori suddenly leapt to her feet, and grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon, it happened to be Kyo's tail. Kyo hissed angrilly and tried to scratch her. As fate would have it at that moment Kyo turned back into a boy. Rori found she was holding an ankle, she looked down and saw something she definatly didn't want to see. She Shrieked and rammed her head into the nearest wall so she wouldnt see Kyo in all his glory. Every female in the room shrieked and attempted to get out of the room. The men in the room quickly averted thier eyes, but were knocked to the ground by the rampaging females. Kyo Turned bright red and despretly endeavored to find something to cover his nakedness. He quickly grabbed a blanket of the bed and wrapped it around himself. Kyo looked up to see he was the only person in the very crowded room still standing, well except for Rori who had somehow bashed her head through the wall and was now stuck. Everyone glared at Kyo from the ground. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rori gave a mighty yank and finaly her head has free, she ran to the door careful not to step on anyone. She opened the door a crack and asked "What?!" irritably. Her friend Loki was standing outside the door.

"Come on Rori we gotta start watching the Evangelion DVDs now or else we'll never finish before they have to go back to blockbuster" She sadi in annoyance, Rori had insisted that she rent them saying that the series was brilliant. Rori didn't respond instead she grabbed Loki's arm and dragged her into the room. "Rori what is it-" she looked around the room in wonder. Loki's jaw dropped. The anime charecters were slowly getting to thier feet. Loki ran over to the nearest charecter, who happened to be Vash The Stampede (Trigun), and started to poke him in disbelief. "Cool" was all Loki was able to say.

The anime charecters didn't look to pleased about this. "Let's have tournament!" said Loki enthusiastically.

Everyone in the room fell over. "What do you mean Loki?" asked Rori

"We have to see which anime charecter is the best!"

Rori's face lit up. this was gonna be fun! "OK everyone, there is to be a tournament to see which of you is the best!"

"What kind of events will there be?" asked Relena (Gundam Wing) both Loki and Rori looked disgusted that Relena was also in attendance.

"Some one please kill her!" pleaded Loki, not wanting to have to deal with the snooty pacifist. Everyone stared at Loki. Relena looked upset.

"What do you want to kill me for?!" she asked meekly, on the verge of tears.

Rath (Dragon Knights) suddenly asked, "Will there be demon slaying!" Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Naraku all glared at him. (They all belong to the show Inuyasha)

"What'd you have against demons?" asked Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles threatingly. Before this far from pleasant conversation could continue Rori clapped her hands together once and everyone found themselves on a huge grassy playing field. Loki and Rori were in a life guard thingy so they could see everything, they were also joined by thier friends Lexi and Danni.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!" Rori bellowed. suddenly the area turned into a soccer field, complete with two nets, one on either side.

A quarter of the assembled anime charecters found themselves in soccer uniforms, while the rest of them were seated in stands around the field.

The anime charecters seperated themselves into teams and than argued who was going to start the game and who was going to sub in later. Soon everything was resolved and the red team was situated thusly: Inuyasha as goalie, Akane (Ranma 1/2) Asuka, and Odin (Gundam Last Outpost) were full backs (The defender thingys) Duo (Gundam Wing) Miroku, Chii, and Hige (wolf's rain) were midfielders, and Spike, Millenear (Rebirth), and Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) were the forwards

The blue team was arranged:

goalie: Kazuma (S-CRY-ed)

Fullbacks: Count D (Petshop of Horrors) Haku (Spirited Away) and Kyo

Midfielders: Fey (Cowboy Bebop) Lupin (Lupin III) Aya (Ceres Celestial Legend) and Heero

forwards: Kouga, Shampoo (Ranma 1/2), and Ryoko.

Count D was quite annoyed to be in the soccer uniform, he missed his customary kimono. "Substitution!" he shouted and walked calmly off the field. Leon went in for him. Rori looked very annoyed and clapped her hands together and Count D reapeared in front of her. "How'd you get me here?" D asked.

"I am the authoress! My power is unparalled!"

"Your kind of short" he pointed out.

Rori looked very angry she clapped her hands again and D was back on the sidelines of the game.

Lexi sounded the airhorn ((you know those things that are _really_ loud)) Danni Loki and Rori fell to the ground, clutching thier ears. The game began and Loki provided comentary even though she knew virtually nothing about soccer, besides that the point of the game was to get the ball in the net.

"Ashitaka drives up the right side of the field, but Haku is ready for him. Haku gets the ball and kicks it up the field. WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC KICK WAS THAT!!!!!" Loki exclaimed, the ball had barely gone two yards. Haku looked quite flustered. "Oh but he recovers quick and charges after the ball and kicks again! The ball just barely makes it to Heero" Haku turned and glared at Loki, but Loki continues her comentary with great enthusiasm. "Heero goe- Wait a minute! where the heck did Heero go?!" it was true Heero had taken the ball up the field so fast that no one could see him. "Oh! there he is! He's about to shoot on goal. Oh what a shot! Inuyasha didn't have a snowball's chance in hell!"

Danni glares at Loki, "Hey! thats my phrase!" Loki however didn't notice.

"Inuyasha seems to have taken off his cleats and it looks like he's going to throw them! I wond-" Loki didn't finish however cause she was whacked in the head by Inuyasha's cleats.

"INUYASHA SIT!!!!!!" yelled Kagome (Inuyasha) from the stands. Inuyasha crashes into the ground. Lexi takes up Loki's microphone and begins comentary.

"And a very nice sit by Kagome! Now how about some music to liven this game up a little?!" Lexi turns on Bring Me To Life by Evanescense.

"HAHA!!!!!!" Kouga started to laugh hysterically at the fallen Inuyasha.

The ball was taken back to the center and Millenear kicked it very hard toward the goal. Loki finally regained conciousness and grabbed the microphione from Lexi and continued comentary. "Very good kick by...." she turned to Rori and whispered, "Who's she?"

"Millenear" Rori informed her.

"Very good kick by Millenear, it looks like its gonna go in the goal! Oh! Very nice save by...." she looked at Rori expectantly

"Kazuma"

"Kazuma! He punts it back up the field to Kouga. Kouga dribbles and passes it to Shampoo and-" at that moment Lexi blew the air horn again "HALF TIME!!!" she bellowed

once Danni's hearing returned she asked Lexi, "Half time? It's barely been 5 minutes!"

"yes but its only a 10 minute game"

"Oh"

The teams walked off the field to get some water and subs switched in.

Everyone got back on the field. "Heero imeadeitly gets the ball and dribbles down the field! he shoots and- OH! an excellent save by Inuyasha! Inuyasha takes it to the top of the box and chucks it to Hige. Hige deftly recieves the ball and passes it center to Spike. Spike shoots and- Oh almost! it bounces of the post and Kazuma imeadeaitly punts it up the field."

The game ended and both teams walked off the field. Lexi once again blew the air horn.

"NEXT EVENT IS THE SACK RACE!!!!!!" Lexi bellowed

Rori clapped her hands and the field turned into a track. The soon-to-be particapents groaned.

To be continued....

Next chapter: who will win the sack race?! Please reveiw I spent much time writting this out the least you can do is reveiw!

my kitten has something to say to you all!

here it is; ../hbjjjjjjjjjjjjkkk

give a big round of aplause for Heero kitty who, unlike his namesake, cannot type!

everyone: starts clapping

Heero kitty: is scared witless and runs away

Uh, ok so he's not the bravest kitten there is but he's still really cute.

::finds a 'gift' from Heero kitty on her pillow::

DIE YOU VILE FELINE!!!!!

Ranma: "It's just a cat, It's just a cat, It's just a cat, It's just a cat, It's just a cat....."

RUTABAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oyasumi nasai!


	2. Sack races and Pie

A/N: well I'm back for chapter two of this crazy story. As you might have noticed the animes charecters are primarily from Gundam Wing Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2, saying as I know those animes the best.

disclaimer: I still don't own any of the animes mentioned in the last chapter and I do not own Sir Apropos of Nothing ((Book)) I don't think I would want to own the jerk anyway.....

chapter 2: Sack Race

The particapents lined up on teams of four, it was a relay race. There were five teams.

The starting players are: Kagome, Shinji (Neon Genisess Evangelion), San (Princess Mononoke) Ed (Cowboy Bebop) and Zechs (Gundam Wing)

The racers entered thier potatoe sacks, Zechs seemed highly annoyed that he was being forced to hop around the track in such an undignified manner. Ed's sack was bigger than she was but with some help from her team mate Kagura (Inuyasha) the sack was manageable.

Lexi rose and blew the air horn. The other girls were ready however, they had thier ears covered to protect them from the worst of the blast. The racers hopped forward. For this event Lexi decided that she would do the comentary, "Kagome easily takes the lead followed closely by Ed, San, Shinji, and Zechs." Lexi knew only Zechs and Kagome's names but had made Rori write out a list of every person particapating in the race so thats how she now knew thier names.

"Zechs seems to be having quite a bit trouble and-Oh! he has fallen over! Noin (Gundam Wing) runs out of the stands to the side of her fallen love, and helps him to his feet. Should that be a foul, on having outside help? Let me see a show of hands people!" several people in the crowd rose thier hands, but there were not enough to say that it was indeed a foul, most of them seemed to find Noin's devotion kind of cute. "Zechs hops back into the race with renewed vigor and steadily catches up with the rest of the group. San has taken the lead, and is showing no signs of fatiuge. Ed is hopping steadily at her side but seems to have no interest in going faster. They racers aproach the finish line at which point they have to imeadeaitly hand thier potatoe sacks over to the next contestant."

San reached the finish line and jumped out of the sack, quickly giving it to Hideki (Chobits). The rest of the racers reached the finish line soon after (except for Zechs, who kept falling over)

"What's this?! The next contestant refuses to take the potatoe sack from Shinji!" Lexi glanced the list of particapents, "Eiri Yuki (Gravitation) is his name, he hands the potatoe sack to Ryoga (Ranma 1/2) who races for him" The anime charecters in the stands booed (Except Count D, saying as it would be hypocritical to denounce someone for doing the same thing he did) Lexi turned the microphone off and asked "Rori who is he?"

"The gay, murderer, romance novelist from Gravitation" she answered quickly

Lexi nodded but than realized what Rori had said, "HE'S GAY?!"

At the same time Loki had asked "HE WRITES ROMANCE?!"

"HE'S KILLED PEOPLE?!" Danni demanded

Rori nodded to all these questions. "Yup"

Lexi decided to not to think about the gay romance novelist and went back to commenting.

"What kind of freak is he?!" Loki asked. Rori froze and didn't say anything, instead she pointed somewhere just behind Loki. Loki turned and yelped. Looming over the fourteen year olds was the incredibly tall Eiri Yuki.

Eiri confronted Rori, "You call yourself a writer?! I've never been a part of such an incredible amount of crap in my life!"

"Don't you ever get tierd of saying that?" Rori shot back, "You said something very similar to Shuichi (Gravitation) when you first met!" Eiri froze and glared at Rori.

Loki grabbed the microphone from Lexi "Would Shuichi please come to the referee stand imeaditly, Shuichi to the referee stand NOW!" Eiri attempted to run away but was tackled by Danni Loki and Rori, Lexi continued comentary.

A second after tackling him they wondered if it was a good idea to attack a murderer. They were saved by further speculation by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lexi crowed happily. Shuichi opened opened the door tentativly "Yes?" He than saw Eiri and attacked in a very gay way. The girls leapt out of the way as Shuichi started to kiss Eiri. The girls shreiked and ran around the the small room in terror of such an openly gay display (Every time I say gay it ends up rhyming with something! Look! It did it again! Stupid word rhymes with everything!) Even the lesbian kiss Rori had unwillingly witnessed (I was scarred for life XX) at an anime convention was nothing compared to this. Clothes started flying off the two guys.

"STOP!" Lexi shrieked into the microphone, therefore deafening everyone withen a ten mile radius. The potatoe sackers (what else could I call them?!) fell to the ground and hid in the aforementioned sacks. Eiri and Shuichi stopped thier, how to word this..., outburst. Lexi turned the microphone off, "Can you two get a hold of yourselves?! This is hardly the time or place for such behavior!" both guys were in thier boxers.

"Sorry," said Shuichi sheepishly. Eiri didn't say anything, he just stared at his near-naked lover longingly.

The guys got donned thier clothes almost as fast as they had taken them off. "Out!" Lexi demanded. Eiri and Shuichi fled, no doubt seeking a more private place to continue thier gay activities.

While Lexi was distracted with that Danni had stolen the microphone. "OK! continue the race! Move your animated ass Zechs!" Zechs was still far behind the others much to the annoyance of his team. The race ended and Zechs' team won in a wierd twist of events. Eiri and Shuichi returned to the field just before the race ended, both looking rather messy, and holding hands.

"NEXT EVENT PIE EATING CONTEST!!!!!!" Belowed Danni. A long table appeared in the center of the field, on it was a line of ten pumpkin pies. Danni, Lexi, Loki and Rori were standing next to the table.

"What's with the pumpkin pies?" Duo (Gundam Wing) asked Loki.

Loki shrugged, "Ask Rori, she's the moron writing all this"

Rori glared at her in false anger "They're pumpkin because pumpkin pie is my favorite!"

"But not everyone likes pumpkin" Duo pointed out

"FINE! everyone take a seat in front a pie and fix your mind on your favorite kind of pie, and that is what it shall become!" Rori declared, "Except no whipped cream pie, that wouldn't be fair!"

I shall list the particapents and what kind of pie they're eating because I have nothing better to do.

Duo: Peach

Asuka: Lemon (Eww!)

Shuichi: Cherry

Akane: Key Lime

Belldandy (Oh My Goddess!): Strawberry ((Is there such a thing as strawberry pie?))

Sesshomaru (Inuyasha): Mince Meat (ooookkaaayyyy)

Conan (Case Closed): Cherry

Apropos: Wait a minute! He's not an anime charecter!

"Yes I am!" Apropos lied quickly

"No your not, you pessimistic redhead!"

All redheads glare at me. ::Throws Apropos into the referee box so she can talk to him further about why he's here, and steals his really cool carved staff::

Why Apropos' staff is so cool: At the top it has a carving of a lion and dragon wrestling, a blade can be popped out of the dragon's mouth. the staff can be taken apart into halves to be used as cudgels, small secret compartment at the base. Such a cool staff....

May (My Neighbor Totoro): Cherry (What's with all these cherry pie lovers!)

Noin: I have no idea what that thing is all I know is it looks gross!

Shippo (Inuyasha): Apple

"On your marks get set, GO!" Exclaimed Rori, knocking Apropos' staff against the table and acidently unlodging the blade from it's hiding place. The blade sprang loose and sliced Sesshomaru on his left cheek ((as in his face, you perverts!))

All the other contestants were eating thier pies as fast as humanly possibly (unless of course you're Shippo, therefore making it as fast as demonly possible). Sesshomaru glared at Rori angrily, even as the wound started to heal due to his demon powers. "Meep?"

Sesshomaru attacked and Rori was running as fast as she could, which still isn't all that fast. Shippo looked up from his pie and saw Sesshomaru chasing Rori. Without a second thought Shippo picked up his pie and chucked it at Sesshomaru. The pie flew and hit the target, the back of Sesshomaru's head. Also at that time Rori tripped over a dandilion and fell face first in Sesshomaru's abandoned pie. Rori screamed in agony.

"HOT!!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She shreiked running blindly around the playing field, accidently whacking many people with Apropos' staff. Lexi cautiously approached Rori to try and help her but got whacked in the chin for her efforts.

Sesshmaru was busy chasing Shippo for getting apple pie in, as he put it "Beutiful, beutiful hair"

Keade (Inuyasha) saw that Sesshomaru would most likely kill Shippo if he ever got a hold of him, so she did the same thing that she had done for Inuyasha. She got out some prayer beads and threw them over his head. Sesshomaru stopped and tried to yank the beads off but they glowed white and wouldn't budge. "Shippo! Say a subduing spell for Sesshomaru!"

Shippo strained to find a good word, he didn't want to say 'sit' Kagome already used that. But as Sesshomaru was gaining on him he really didn't have much of a choice. "SIT!!!!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru crashed into the ground, making the first ever Sesshomaru shaped dent. Now not only did Sesshomaru have apple pie in his hair he also had dirt.

Rori continued running around and in her blindness she accidently trampled all over the shocked form of Sesshomaru. Duo suddenly had a bright idea, he picked up his peach pie and chucked it at Wufei (Gundam Wing) The chinamen shouted "INJUSTICE MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!" and chased after Duo, his katana in hand. This started a pie fight, more pies provided by Loki who was always pleased to be of service. Pies flew through the air and soon nobody, animated or not, was covered in gooey pie.

to be continued in the near furture.

please review!!!!!!!

Rori


	3. The Blazing Inferno Of Pie Goo

chapter 3: The blazing Inferno of Pie Goo

review responses:

acewhodoesntcare: I would add Yu yu Hakusho but I've only seen one episode, I will strive to see more and possibly add it in here

Shinigami's-Girl: your request has been answered

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

Sesshomaru dragged himself out of his hole and looked around at the gooey mess, no one was on thier feet. Sesshomaru glared down at the rosary beads, he yanked on them off his head with surprising ease. He chuckled at how easily the spell was broken.

While Sesshomaru stood there Duo silently crept forward, Asuka's lemon pie in hand. Sesshomaru turned and faced Duo, without a second thought he threw the prayer beads around Duo's neck.

"Hey what the hell?" Duo tried to yank the necklace off but it glowed white and remanied. "Come on why won't this thing come off!"

Duo proceeded to talk a mile a minute.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Duo stopped mid word and his jaw clamped shut. He looked rather annoyed and tried to speak, not a word got out of his mouth. After about thirty seconds of this Sesshomaru said "Speak"

"Why the hell can't I talk!" Duo yelled at him. Duo looked quite taken aback, "I can talk!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh, God I thought I'd never speak again! What the hell did you do?! Why did you do that!" Duo prattled on about how throwing rosary beads wasn't very nice, and Sesshomaru couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru whispered.

Duo shut up. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at his new found power over Duo. Before he could enjoy this gift further however he had to get revenge on Shippo, who had been the cause of both counts of messing up his hair.

Duo fell to the ground trying in vain to get his mouth to open. Unfortanately he fell upon Spike's head.

"Get off!" Spike yelled, his voice was muffled. Duo jumped away to alow the bounty hunter to get to his feet. Spike stood and tried to get the concoction that had been Noin's pie out of his dark green hair. Spike soon gave up and grabbed a cigarette box from one of his pockets, he promptly lit it up. Time froze, as in literally froze. Every anime charecter were frozen in whatever they happened to be doing at the time, everyone except Spike. Suddenly the rather short fourteen year olds apeared in front of him. Lexi grabbed the cigarette broke it in half and stamped it into the ground. Spike stood paralyzed from shock for half a moment before he whipped out his gun and had it pointed at Lexi's head.

"HEY! No gun pointing!" Rori exclaimed.

"Am I allowed to have a cigarette?" he asked, even if they said no he had no intention of listening to them.

"NO!" They all shouted in unison.

"I was unaware that there were any laws in this little universe of yours" Spike said sarcastically.

"Well there are!" Rori exclaimed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Suddenly a billboard apeared over the referee's box. Stating in huge letters a list of Comandments

The Four Comandements

1) No gun pointing, unless it is pointed at Relena Peacecraft.

2) No romance, gay or otherwise.

3) No smoking

4) Attacks upon the Authoress or her friends will result in much pain!

Those were the rules that Rori had been able to concoct in 4.2 seconds. (A rule a second!)

Spike looked unimpressed, but was unable to say anything due to the smell of burning. They all looked at the ground and saw to thier complete horror that Lexi had not properly stamped out the cigarette and that it had spread to the highly flammible pie goo. Time started up again and the fire spread rapidly. Spike screamed in an most unmanly manner as his favorite suit (is it his only one?) caught on fire. Duo started running around like a maniac trying to find some way to extinguish the flaming end of his braid. Everyone else was running around in a similar manner as articles on thier being caught fire. Rori was soon a pile of dust with two eyeballs on the top. "INJUSTICE!" shouted the pile of dust aka Rori. Wufei looked up from his flaming sword when he heard someone else use his favorite word in the whole wide world. He quickly ran over to the Rori dustpile and they started arguing.

"INJUSTICE! Injustice is my word! Mine! Do you hear me you unjust dust bunny!"

"Shut up you stupid chinamen! Go worship Nataku!" Rori shot back

"You will not tell me what to do you, you, you" Wufei was trying hard to find a word "DUSTPILE!"

"Oh that shot me right through my dusty heart!" Rori replied sarcastically.

"It was supossed to!" he yelled not noticing that she had been kidding.

As this petty arguement continued everything in sight was consumed in flame, but no one seemed to be affected by the flames, though thier clothes were. Well except for Relena Peacecraft, she was burnt to a crisp and now lay in a forgotten pile of ash. Nobody but Zechs noticed that she was missing though, he did an inner dance but on the outside he remained stoic. Before he had a chance to sweep up her remains a small black kitten ran over to Relena's pile. It was Noin-Kitty, another of Rori's cats(called Debbie by her father who doesn't think Noin is a real name) Noin-Kitty digs squats and buries right into Relena's remains. Zechs chuckled and swept up Relena's remains and dumped them into a kitty litter box. Within seconds there are five little kittens all relieving themselves, (Heero-Kitty, Blue-Kitty, Kirara-Kitty, Duo-Kitty, and Miroku-Kitty. Yes, all my kittens are named after anime charecters)

To be continued

I know it's short just be glad I posted at all

a message from Kirara kitty: swe0pfdew

readers(hopefully soon to be reveiwers -hint hint-): clap boredly

Miroku kitty pushes Kirara Kitty out of the way and bows to the audience many times

These messages are actually typed by little kittens who run across the keyboard, such silly little kittys! Well at least the wierd words are needless to say I do the rest.

Hey has anyone read the new Eoin Colfer book? I did, it was really good! I want a sequel! - 

Well anyway reveiw or I'll send my army of kittens to get you!

Rori


	4. Nameless chapter of Boredom

a/n: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, I went over the past couple chapters and I found so many errors I nearly had a heart attack. I will try to repost an edited version of those chapters at some point, and I will also try to be more careful from now on.

disclaimer: no, don't own any anime used in here I don't own the songs used either.

Chapter 4: Sing a song

As soon as the cats appeared Ranma freaked out again. "WAH!!!" he ran and jumped in Akane's lap.

Rori used her authoress powers to make her flesh and blood again except it didn't quite work... Rori came back animated. She had ridiculously long black hair with torquise streaks, nose and brow piercings along with four piercings in her left ear, and huge brown eyes. She also became rather tall. The only thing about her new appearence that she didn't like was her clothes. She was wearing a tight fitting button down top that was mostly unbuttoned and shorts that were so short they could've been underwear. Rori shreiked. A large concealing cloak imeaditly covered her. Her friends stared at her bug eyed as the anime charecters put out the fire. Rori glared at the sky and a bolt of lightning shot across it. Thunder boomed around them seconds later. Rain started to pour and soon everyone was soaked. Loki Lexi and Danni banded together and used thier powers of supporting authors of the story and quickly built a large building around them. Everyone was dripping wet and glaring at the shivering lump that was Rori. Rori had made good use of the cloak and was hiding underneath it due to her absolute fear of thunder storms.

Before any serious harm could be inflicted upon Rori, Loki yelled "OK! Time to see who's here and who isn't. Raise your hand if you're not here." no one seemed to think the old joke was funny. "Fine, be that way." murmered Loki.

Lexi took initiative, "Ok everybody please find people from your show and line up together, NOW!" Danni blew the air horn for emphasis.

(for some shows I didn't include every single charecter because if I did the groups would be WAY to big. So take Fushigi Yuugi for instance I would have to have the Suzaku seven the Sieryu seven the Genbu seven and the Biaku(?) seven along with alot of other charecters, so I just have the charecters who appear in almost every episode)

Everyone quickly assembled in groups, some of the groups were ridiculously large others just had three or four people. "Ok, you small groups band together to make one large group!" The main charecters of FLCL banded together with others from Chobits and Cowboy Bebop. Likewise Petshop Of Horrors charecters went with the cast of Ahzumanga Diaoh.

Once that was all done Rori grabbed the megaphone and began to explain the new game.

"We are going to play a game called Animal Farm" she called "Each group of you will be given a animal and you have to imitate that animal's sound to find everyone else on your team. You will have to keep your eyes closed for the entire game and you have to crawl around on your hands and knees. NO PEEKING!" the four girls went to each team and assigned thier animal, a threat was also issued for those who didn't wish to particapate in the game. Rori, Lexi, Danni, and Loki clapped thier hands together in unison and the teams found themselves on thier hands and knees without a clue as to where they were, the girls had taken the liberty of putting blindfolds on everyone. "BEGIN!" they all bellowed.

Shouts echoed through the room. The Cowboy Bebop crew along with the FLCL troupe and Chobits gang were oinking like pigs trying to find oneanother. Gundam Wing-ans were barking like dogs. Inuyasha people were meowing. Gravitation's cast were neighing like horses. There was also some hissing, hooting, squeaking, cawing, squawking, quacking, roaring, mooing, ribiting, and various other animal noises. The whole building shook with the sounds of the animals.

"MOO!!!" Count D shouted boredly, he had promptly sat down as soon as the game started. No crawling around for the Count, no siree! But he was bumped by many people and poor little Chris (Petshop Of Horrors) was quite upset when he couldn't persuade D to help him find the others of thier show.

Ryuichi (Gravitation) was running around like an absolute idiot, but he was obviously enjoying himself which counts for something...I think... But Ryuichi soon ran into some trouble, poor guy. 'Trouble' proved to be a wall, well four of them actually, he kept running into them. "RYUICHI WATCH OUT FOR THE DAMN WALLS! THOSE BRAIN CELLS CAN'T BE REPLACED!" Danni shouted to him helpfully.

Ryuichi tried out her advice but failed. Ryuichi was soon taken out of the game due to a concussion.

Soon the game ended and the cast of X were the winners.

"KAREOKE TIME!!!" Loki yelled. Everyone groaned. Rori used her authoress powers to make a stage and kareoke set thingy, she also had Eiri Yuki on the stage. On top of that she added a snack bar and alcoholic beverages for those who could have them.

"You're first!" Rori crowed.

"Um... I'll sing-"

"Can ya sing this Yuki?" Rori gave him the lyrics to a certain song. Yuki gave her a look that meant 'no' but Rori sent some sparks of lightning through her fingertips and he suddenly agreed.

"ah-hem...... _WHY DO YOU BUILD ME UP, BUTTERCUP BABY, just to let me down and mess me around. And than worst of all (worst of all) you never call baby, when ya say you will. but I love you still! I need you more than anyone darling, you're all that I had from the start. So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart. I'll be over at ten you told me time and again, but you're late. I wait around again. I open the door, I can't take anymore, you let me down again. Baby baby, trying to find. a little time and I'll make you mine. _I REFUSE TO DO MORE!!!!!"

"c'mon that's not even half the song!!!" the girls protested. Eiri refused to budge and wouldn't sing another note of the song Build Me Up Buttercup, by the Foundations.

"OK! Who's next?"

Wufei stomped on stage, he was completly drunk (didn't take him long did it?) "EVERYONE WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING!!! THOSE DUDES WERE FAST AS LIGHTNING!!" he didn't get any further because he was hit by hoardes of rotten produce provided by Rori's troublesome muse Saren.

"Inuyasha sing a song!" Danni called

"No!"

"Sit!" exclaimed Kagome, "Do it Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha grumbled but walked up to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and sat down.

"Nice guys finish last, you're running out of gas. your sympathy will get ya left behind. Try to do your best when you feel your worst, you feel washed up like piss goin down the drain. Pressure cooker bake my brain and tell me I'm insane. I'm so frigging happy I could cry. Every joke can have its truth but now the jokes on you, never knew you were such a funny guy. Nice guys finish last when you run outta gas, don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine. Living on demand, your shaking lots of hands. You're kissing up and bleeding all your trust. Taking what you need, bite the hand that feeds, you lose your memory and you got no shame. Pressure cooker bake my brain and tell me I'm insane, I'm so frigging happy I could cry. Every joke can have its truth but now the joke's on you. Never knew you were such a funny guy. Oh nice guys finish last, when you run outta gas, don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine. Oh nice guys finish last, when you run outta gas, don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine. Oh nice guys finish last, when you run outta gas, don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine. Oh nice guys finish last, when you run outta gas, don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine." Inuyasha sang the Green Day song at superspeed and he was red as his haori by the end of it. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked out at the shocked crowd.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, Inuyasha was now expecting a compliment "That was the worst performance I've ever seen in my life!!" Inuyasha's face fell and he looked like he might start to cry. But than Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had a little fluffy tail, just like Shippo's, his mind raced to put two and two together but finally he got it.

"SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!!" the half demon bellowed. Shippo abandoned his diguse and ran like his life depended on it (which it literally did) Inuyasha hot on his heels.

"Well.... That was.... Odd." said Lexi, "Up next is Faye with 'I'm just a girl!"

Faye walked onto the stage confidently while Spike plugged up his ears to protect them from potential damage.

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes. I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand, when this world is forcing me to hold your hand. Cuz I'm just a girl, oh little old me. Don't let me out of your sight. I'm just a girl all pretty and petite, so don't let me have any rights. Woah, I've had it up to here. The moment that I step outside, so many reasons for me to run and hide. Can't do those little things I hold so dear, cuz it's all those little things that I fear. Cuz I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be. Because they won't let me drive late at night. Oh I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak, cuz they all sit and stare with thier eyes. Oh I'm just a girl, take a good look at me. Just your typical prototype. Woah I've had it up to here! WOAH! AM I MAKING MYSELF clear?! I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl in the world. That's all that You'll let me be! Oh I'm just a girl living in captivity who'd thought make me worry so. Oh i'm just a girl; that's my destiny, this culture is making me dumb. i'm just a girl, my apologies. I'm just a girl, tweedle dum I'm Just a girl. WOAH!! I've Had It Up To HERE!!!!" All the girls in the room were dancing crazily and deciding on this song as thier new anthem. Spike had unplugged his ears as soon as he saw that people weren't dying from the sound of Faye's voice and he even started to dance a little bit with Sango, who just happened to be nearby.

Loki yawns theatrically and whines, "Let's do somethiiiiing else."

Lexi, Danni and Rori quickly brainstormed and came up with an idea. Rori used authouress power to create several pinatas hanging in various places from the ceiling, all at different hieghts.

The crazy-author girls clap thier hands and whistle. (Why? Because I said so!) And everyone found themselves seperated into groups acoording to height. Each group had one person with a blind fold and a wood stick thing to whack at the pinata with. Lexi sounded the airhorn and the insanity began.

Yahiko (Rorouni Kenshin) started to hack away at the air like a madman with his wooden stick. But he could not find the damn pinata to whack it.

"WHERE IS THE DAMN THING!!!!!: He yelled between swings.

"Use the force," Danni stated wisely.

Yahiko growled, ripped off the blindfold and started chasing Danni, swinging the stick like it was a sword. Danni laughed maniacally and ran, always a few steps ahead of Yahiko and his makeshift katanna

To be continued....

a/n: Don't hurt me! I know this chapter sucks and is short but I can explain!.....Ok, maybe I can't. Just I can't think of anything else to do with this chapter, if anyone wants more kareoke tell me but personally I'm not to fond of that bit.

Well reveiw and tell me how bad it was.

Rori


End file.
